metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gravity Suit
Since in Metroid: Zero Mission the Gravity Suit is originally considered unknown technology, do you guys mind if I add that the technology may not be of Chozo origin? Dark Ridley 18:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I would mind because eventually she does know what it is and it appears in chozo habitats. Metroidhunter32 19:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :It is considered unknown because it isn't compatible with Samus' first Power Suit and it can't identify it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::I mean maybe the technology came from another race who gave it to the Chozo, who adapted it, as a gift, sort of like another unknown technology, the Screw Attack, appears to have been given to the Chozo by the Luminoth or Bryyonians. Dark Ridley 02:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) My best guess is that it came from the Bryyonians because, well, the Luminoths can fly. But of course, I'm just guessing, that is if it is in fact not Chozo tech. Piratehunter 03:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Alright the Tables... So well, I'm gonna be simple here. Keep? or Move? (Just don't leave it there it is so messy there...(And I will link all the suit articals to this page)) So is it necesarry or should we keep (And Move) it? Maybe move it to the bottom of the page. Varia Suit could use paragraphs, too. :Anyone else? :Yeah, I think it should be kept in this article, but moved further down with its own section. I agree with having the Suit Upgrade Properties, but having individual ones in articles is still important. I think it would make more sense to have it kept in the article. Hellkaiserryo12 19:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Image I say we change the image for one that shows ONLY the varia suit, preferably in-game. I think you meant to say Gravity Suit, but yes. Which image, then?--Tuckerscreator 17:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, I meant Gravity Suit, yes. I say maybe the image on the bottom-left part of the gallery, the one from Prime. Trivia Shouldn't we erase the second part of the trivia? Samus starts those games with no upgrades, not just the suit. :No. It's a valid point either way. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why is it called the Gravity Suit?? I mean what does walking freely under water have to do with gravity.Etecoonboy 17:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, mostly it is working against friction/pressure. In "game-physics" it is working against the special gravity laws for liquids, though. Probably just an issue with japanese devs using english words incorrectly. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks Chozoboy.Etecoonboy 19:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Walking through liquid material and dealing with the debilitating slowing of photonic and material atomic particles has everything to do with gravity. Friction and pressure due not at all contribute to the inability to "jump" in water. Scientific analysis 101, there are 4 states of matter, yes? Solid, liquid, gas, and the recent addition of plasma. Let's go down the list. A solid is made when the molecular attraction of particles is great enough to draw them into such close proximity that they form a molecular wall, preventing other particles from moving through said wall, that makes a solid impossible to move through. A gas is the complete opposite of a solid. Unlike a solid, gas particles have no molecular attraction, meaning there is no wall preventing particles from moving through, thus we are able to move through gas with no trouble. Now lets get to the mid-point. A liquid's molecular attraction is not as close as a solids but not as loose as a gas'. In a liquid, molecules are close together, but not touching. Think of it as a solid's molecular wall but built poorly. Instead of blocking all movement through it, liquid molecules allow us to traverse through it with slight resistance due to us having to "move" those molecules around. Gravity comes into effect, because the presents of a thick near-solid substance (a liquid) interferes with the attractive push of space bending around the theoretical gravitons that produce the seeming pull of gravity. For example, if it were raining cinder blocks and you had an iron alloy umbrella, the cinder blocks would normally fall on you and push you down to the ground, the cinder blocks being gravity, but the umbrella prevents the blocks from pushing you to the full extent, the umbrella being the closely bound liquid molecules of water. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :OK, OK, I get it. LOL. Haha, sorry. Life of a quantum physics student. Lol :P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 20:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok that helps A LOT now i understand why they call it that. Just a question for Admins, what would you say would be the average age of members on Wikitroid??Etecoonboy 03:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, well I would probably say 15 to... I don't know, 29? lol. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hahahah im 12!!!!!!Etecoonboy 05:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that was only a guess! Lol. ;D [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 05:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :That actually doesn't make any sense at all, when dealing with space bending around gravitons your talking regions of space that are subatomic, so the formation of the atoms makes little difference, and since the majority of the gravitational effects are caused by the mass of the planet, the gravity is pulling you and the water around you down, if the water were blocking gravity to any degree that would make it easier to jump (I'm not talking about swimming, just jumping)... a persons in ability to jump underwater is caused by the fact that 1. they have to move all the water over their heads which requires much more force than jumping in a gaseous environment, and 2. The initial speed they can gather to push off with is reduced for the same reasons (so even when only your legs are in water it's hard to jump), yes gravity has everything to do with it, but unless the gravity suit removes the effects of gravity for the whole region of space surrounding samus's jump than it still doesn't make sense scientifically, the best we can say is a wizard chozo did it. Fusion Does anybody have images of the Fusion suit with the gravity suit upgrade? I don't know if this should be on the fusion suit page, or this page. Maybe both... I'm not sure. I don't know exactly. Also, it's my favorite suit. I would do it myself, but I don't know how. Also there should be an image of the fusion suit in Metroid Prime. --DoomZero 20:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to get an image, aside from a screenshot from a rom? I've seen images of rips from different games, would it be possible to get one for the Gravity Fusion Prime Suit (GFPS)? --DoomZero 23:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You can do it by (A) Plugging the game into your DVR. Or something like that, ask User:Greenpickle. (B) Using a device like a Dazzle Platinum. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if I have a DVR... By the way, I don't own the original Metroid Prime, I only recently got Metroid Prime Trilogy. --DoomZero 23:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Even better, you could get the screenshot taker, upload the file to the SD Card, and put it in the computer, and yeah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) How do you get it off of a DVR? Is there a port I don't know about? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :*Shrugs* Ask Greenpickle. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I checked his userpage... It looks like he isn't doing that stuff anymore... All the talk about university and stuff... Yeah. So... Should I just go to his talk page and ask him? --DoomZero 01:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm... I don't know... I've left a message for him, but if anyone wants to get an image of it instead, then they probably should. DoomZero 21:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have a look around. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::AQUIRED I found a youtube video with a guy doing a fusion suit run. I'm just waiting for the video to load so I can take a snapshot when he gets to a save point (because the quality is too murky underwater). The overall video quality is average. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the 2-D one is great, but I really think we could get a better picture for Prime... 15:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC)